


Fora da Gaiola

by Agrid0ce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Origin Story, Some Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrid0ce/pseuds/Agrid0ce
Summary: “Meu nome é Elizabeth Labelle e essa é a historia de quando toda a minha existência pareceu um teatro montado e eu resolvi desafiar o roteiro, passando a escrever com minhas própias palavras meu destino, minhas decisões, e minha vida.”Conheça a estória de Elizabeth, cujo seu maior sonho é viver livremente, explorando o mundo junto de Diego Meirelles, um príncipe o qual ela foi encarregada de auxiliar na busca de uma nova esposa e rainha de Reino Branco. O grande problema de tudo isso?Elizabeth é completamente inexperiente com viagens e ao longo do caminho acaba colocando a vida de Diego em sérios perigos,  tudo isso enquanto tenta resolver o mistério de Eliza Meirelles, a Rainha desaparecida e lidar com os ataques da chamada Resistência Real.“Charlotte realmente viajou para vários lugares incríveis, e aproveitou a vida ao máximo. Mas e eu? Mentindo para a família real, escapando de justiceiros da Resistência e procurando uma rainha desaparecida há nove anos! Não era bem isso que tinha em mente quando saí da casa dos meus pais para explorar o mundo.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá cerejinhas!  
> Sejam todos bem-vindos a "Fora da Gaiola" minha primeira historinha, que por sinal já está finalizada e não corre riscos de ser abandonada.  
> Espero que tenham paciência para acompanharem minhas atualizações em velocidade de tartaruga e que se apaixonem pelo personagens tanto quanto eu.
> 
> Dito isso… Aproveitem o pequeno poema de abertura. 💕

Dedico essa estória para a Pequena Eu!   
Cujo único sonho era subir em um cavalo e explorar o mundo.

 

72 horas presa em um caixote

72 horas vagando no espaço

72 horas viajando pelo mundo

72 horas buscando um começo

 

48 horas tentando escapar

48 horas procurando o sentido

48 horas me encaixando no lugar

48 horas garrada no meio termo

 

24 horas fugindo de lá

24 horas me libertando de vagar

24 horas escapando daquele lugar

24 horas para no final chegar

 

B☆C ❤🍒❤


	2. - Prólogo -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas a apresentação e motivação da nossa protagonista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiii cerejinhas!! Como estão? Passando bem?  
>  Aqui estamos com uma breve apresentação da Elizabeth. Boa leitura ^^

Sempre que começo a escrever algo, seja história ou poesia, eu começo pelo título. Para mim o título de um texto é a primeira impressão de um leitor com o restante de uma obra. Deve ser algo impactante, que abra a imaginação e dê uma pequena sugestão do que se espera a partir dalí. No entanto, se fosse descrever minha vida com algum título não saberia achar palavras que poderiam introduzir meu leitor a tudo que ele poderia ler nas linhas seguintes que escrevo com a mão frouxa entre pensamentos e risadas.

Pensando nisso vejo que também não teria um título, muito menos uma palavra, para descrever toda pessoa que eu sou. O que poderia descrever tão bem alguém? Incluindo seus defeitos e qualidades? Junto dos talentos e manias; desejos e segredos mais profundos?

Mesmo passando horas afim procurando pelo dicionário não me encontro em nenhuma delas, contudo eu certamente posso encontrar palavras para descrever cada momento de minha vida, para ser exata cada ano, como se fossem capítulos de um grande livro. Que juntos possam descrever não só a mim como pessoa, mas também minhas decisões e percepção.

Pensando um pouco a palavra "liberdade" seria perfeita para descrever todo o sentimento que me move para cada ação e decisão que fiz durante toda a minha existência. A liberdade em poder traçar seu destino do jeito que quiser e poder deixar seus pés te guiarem para onde tiver vontade de ir.

Portanto a liberdade define toda a historia que estou prestes a contar com cada frase sendo escrita com cuidado da forma mais detalhada possível para que entendam e vivam emoções tão intensas quanto as que viví.

A minha historia não precisa de um final para ser contada, ao contrário dos contos onde se tem um final a vida continua e o único fim é a morte. Portanto encerro minha historia no ponto em que acho digno de um grande final, e a início da onde me veio o estranho pensamento de querer ser feliz e o desejo da formosa liberdade.

Para mim tudo se teve início há dois anos atrás…

Quando minha mãe, sendo a costureira mais famosa do lugar onde moro, me chamou para acompanhá-la até a casa de uma chique senhora para que eu lhe ajudasse a tirar às medidas de sua filha mais nova.

A mãe da garota estava organizando uma grande festa para comemorar seu recente noivado arranjado com um nobre da região. A jovem senhora estava toda feliz com o futuro glorioso da filha na nobreza, sendo difícil de se conseguir alcançar e cobiçado por famílias que buscam subir de nível na hierarquia em que vivemos.

A garota porém estava com medo de não ser uma boa esposa para o marido, um belo e educado homem, muito respeitado por todos em Sascatia, nosso Vilarejo. Ela queria ser a esposa perfeita, e passou horas falando alegre de seus atributos. Sobre como era boa na cozinha, uma costureira impecável, cantava com a voz de um anjo e sabia falar várias línguas.

E foi enquanto minha mãe tirava às medidas da menina e sua mãe tagarelava sobre as cores que ficariam bem em seu vestido que meus ouvidos se focaram na doce melodia que vinha da entrada da casa.

Com uma desculpa qualquer saí daquela sala abafada e me ví parada na porta do grande casarão vermelhl, observando o pequeno passarinho azulado preso pelas finas grades da gaiola dourada murmurando um canto envolvente. Não pude deixar de me perder entre às notas suaves pensando em quão cruel e injusto era prender um pobre pássaro apenas para ouvir seu canto. Isso me trás à pergunta: Se nem mesmo os pássaros podem ser livres como eu espero ser?

Minha vida era em sua grande maioria dividida entre o estudo - que fazia em casa lendo e relendo os livros antigos e velhos de meu avô, e ajudando minha mãe com os pedidos recorrentes de vestidos e ternos que recebia de nobres e camponeses. Sendo a única mulher da família Labelle, me foi determinado que deveria seguir os passos de minha mãe, enquanto meu irmão, Pierre, ajudava no estábulo em que nosso pai trabalhava.

Esse pensamento passou a ser cada vez mais recorrente. Como eu poderia ser livre? Se já haviam decidido meu trabalho, minha rotina, e em breve deveriam escolher com quem me casaria?

Às finas grades da minha gaiola imaginária estavam ficando nítidas em minha mente e me fez perceber que não era apenas aquilo que queria para mim. Eu estava ficando sufocada e decidi que daria um jeito de escapar da gaiola da minha vida e finalmente alcançar a liberdade.

Mas como? Pegando um cavalo e fugindo de Sascatia para explorar vilarejos e explorando novos lugares?

Não. Isso seria burrice. Eu decidí que iria juntar dinheiro o suficiente para sobreviver e só então pegaria um cavalo do estábulo de Sascatia e viajaria para um lugar bem longe dalí.

Um lugar onde eu poderia ser livre de verdade, sem ninguém para me dizer o que fazer ou para onde ir. Escrever meu própio destino e viver aventuras assim como os contos de fadas que me contavam.

Por isso, durante quase dois anos passei a cantar e a me apresentar em uma taverna perto de casa junto de Pierre, que me acompanhava tocando sua tão amada flauta.

Formamos uma dupla excepcional, o que nos rendeu alguns trocados que colocava em um pote de porcelana e esperava ansiosa o dia que estaria livre de verdade.

As pessoas não eram livres de verdade aqui. A culpa não era de meus pais, e doeria deixar tudo o que conheço, desaparecendo entre as ruas de Sascatia. Talvez eu esteja apenas fugindo dos meus problemas, mas eu não quero me casar com um estranho, não quero passar a vida fazendo vestidos para duquesas e nem criando meu filhos para que repitam o destino que estaria seguindo se ficasse lá.

Meu nome é Elizabeth Labelle e essa é a historia de quando toda a minha existência pareceu um teatro montado e eu resolvi desafiar o roteiro, passando a escrever com minhas própias palavras meu destino, minhas decisões, e minha vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que "Fora da Gaiola" não se passa em uma época específica, porque a "escritora" aqui não foi competente o suficiente para decidir alguma época.  
> Espero que tenham gostado, no próximo sábado eu posto o primeiro capítulo mesmo, sem ser introdução ou prólogo.  
> Beijinhos caramelados.


	3. Dentro da Gaiola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eii cerejinhas! Capítulo novo!!  
> Como se sentem nessa bela noite de sábado? Espero que bem, caso não, sintam-se livres para desabafarem comigo.  
> Antes de lerem, saibam que os "—♤—" indicam passagem de tempo.
> 
> Aproveitem ✉

A satisfação em buscar algo completamente novo é o que me tenta a cada vez que me vejo tomando uma decisão.

Como quando tive o repetido dilema anual em minha mente para decidir entre duas sobremesas. De um lado eu tenho a tradicional torta de cereja da mamãe, e por outro lado posso escolher uma nova receita que mamãe aprendeu com a vizinha, sendo ela à saborosa torta de pêssego.

Era dia do meu décimo nono aniversário, e é tradicional da família Labelle, mamãe sempre proporcionar a quem está aniversariando o direito de escolher uma das receitas da vovó para ela fazer. Naquele dia me vía tendo que tomar novamente está decisão, posso ficar na simplicidade e rotina com a boa e deliciosa torta de cereja como em todos os outros anos, ou escolher a insegurança e aventura em uma original torta de pêssego.

O novo para mim é sempre tentador, mas o medo do possível arrependimento sempre me assombra. No final, acabei optando pela torta de morango, já que cerejas são caras e não conseguimos encontrar pêssegos pela feira.

Mesmo assim o desejo de está explorando o inexplorado anda lado a lado com toda minha definição de liberdade.

—♤—

Durante todo o ano passado estive aproveitando os pequenos momentos com toda minha família e a rotina até então repetitiva, o máximo que conseguí. Foi naquele natal, enquanto saboreava a ceia da mamãe que resolvi falar sobre meus futuros planos de está saindo de Sascatia para viajar. Já havia passado da hora de comunicar minha família sobre o assunto.

Pierre e eu estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro na mesa circular, sendo que ficávamos de frente para nossos pais, iluminados pelas velas perto da janela que vez ou outra ficavam trêmulas com o soprar do vento que passava pelas frestas da madeira que à tampava.

Me aconcheguei melhor em minha grossa blusa de frio verde, puxando às mangas para que cobrissem minhas mãos, logo as levando para o meio das pernas tentando me aquecer. Eu observava mamãe cortando fatias finas da torta, colocando sobre nossos pratos de madeira com sorriso no rosto. Estávamos todos calados, o único barulho ouvido eram os miados vez ou outra soltados por Nilly que se esfregava em meus pés em busca de atenção.

Procurando não assustar ninguém com o assunto que se seguiria respirei fundo e com cautela comecei:

— Papai? — pergunto suavemente, vendo-o levar um pedaço do doce até a boca e logo levantar o olhar assim como meu irmão que me encarava com o canto dos olhos já tendo idéia do que falaria. Engolindo seco contínuo — Mamãe? Como sabem eu e Pierre nos apresentamos a um tempo. A verdade, é que todo o dinheiro que venho juntado é para… — minha fala logo é interrompida.

— Fugir do vilarejo e ser uma espécie de viajante? Nós já sabemos Lili. — mamãe falou se levantando e recolhendo os pratos já vazios da mesa.

— Mas, como? Eu não falei nada pra ninguém, a não ser, Pierre!?

— Eu não tenho culpa se você conta todos os seus planos para Nilly. Papai e mamãe ainda têem seus ouvidos bons. — ele reclamou se retirando da mesa e indo até sua velha flauta separando algumas partituras para cantarmos juntos assim que tirassemos a mesa.

Enquanto fazíamos isso olhava inquieta para meus pais tentando entender a calma e falta de discurso sobre minha responsabilidade e meus sonhos bobos de criança. Me surpreendo sempre ao pensar que aquilo realmente aconteçeu, qualquer pai teria gritado com a filha dizendo que ela só sairia para o mundo quando saísse de seu teto. Em vez disso mamãe e papai sentaram-se comigo ao chão perto do galho que pegamos para servir de árvore de natal, - já que um pinheiro não só era caro mais também ocupava muito espaço - enfeitado com flores e pinhas. Pierre assim como eu olhava à cena intrigado e logo nossos pais começaram a falar, intercalando suas falas como se as tivessem ensaiado várias e várias vezes um com o outro.

Com calma me explicaram os riscos de se aventurar em um mundo desconhecido - principalmente por ser uma mulher jovem e bonita. Apesar de tudo não me impediram de seguir com essa vontade, contando que enviasse cartas regularmente e voltasse para casa com qualquer perigo eminente.

Mamãe parecia relutante em concordar com que meu pai dizia, no fundo acredito que só concordava com a saída de sua única filha de casa por saber que mesmo que não diexassem, eu, teimosa como era, estaria dando um jeito de fazer isso mesmo sem aprovação.

Pode-se dizer que meu sonho de ter a liberdade em minhas próprias mãos não era muito original, já que apesar de tudo muitos jovens ao chegarem na maior idade procuravam sair de Sascatia na primeira oportunidade, seja para estudos, trabalho ou aventura.

Não demorando muito naquela conversa deixamos para falarmos disso em um dia que não fosse um feriado, papai resolveu logo presentear os filhos para quebrar o clima. Dando a Pierre seu presente, sendo ele uma necessitada flauta nova, instrumento que não largou pelo resto da noite. Quanto a mim, papai resolveu me presentear com um belo cavalo negro que pertencia ao nobre senhor que servia, como o animal estava velho o homem queria desfazer-se dele e julgou um bom negócio vendê-lo para o velho senhor Leandro Labelle.

O resto de toda aquela noite foi repleta de canções clássicas, lembranças dos natais passados e planos para possíveis natais futuros. No final adormeci com um sorriso no rosto sendo grata ao apoio e carinho da minha família.

Seria doloroso abandonar todos aqui. Eu sentiria falta de criticar as clientes da mamãe e fofocar sobre os nobres esnobes que passavam pelo trabalho de meu pai. Sentiria falta de Pierre tagarelando sobre suas paixões pelas moças e do suave ronronar de Nilly.

—♤—

Uma frase que sempre definiu a vida para mim é: A felicidade está nas pequenas coisas.

Ela está em uma tarde ensolarada ou em uma grande festa em que você ansiava pelo convite. Está nos momentos com pessoas especiais e desejos realizados.

Talvez no fundo tal frase seja apenas uma desculpa para contentar-me com pouco. Ainda assím a beleza e moral que passa é importante e me faz pensar na mais pura fonte de alegria. Aquela sensação boa que te faz abrir um grande sorriso e mesmo que tente não consegue lhe reprimir, até que você pare de lutar contra ele e apenas passe a sorrir o máximo que consegue e tem seu peito aquecido por toda excitação do momento.

A primeira vez que senti tão forte alegria foi aos meus oito anos de idade, lembro-me que rodopiava pelo jardim de uma das clientes de minha mãe, deslumbrada, logo ví no fundo, lá no meio dos arbustos uma margarida com suas pétalas brancas que se destacavam no forte verde das folhas. Imediatamente me parei no meio de um giro e correndo fui até a bela flor, observando cada detalhe, seu cheiro era doce e refrescante, e o amarelo de seu botão se destacava chamando atenção. Outra coisa que também era bem nítido em suas pétalas branquinhas era uma pequena manchinha vermelha dê uma joaninha que acabaram de pousar, e que em um pequeno instante estava voando me fazendo perdê-la no grande jardim. Foi aí que me ví com o maior sorriso que poderia imaginar diante de tamanha beleza e graciosidade da natureza.

E era exatamente essa sensação que sentia naquele momento! Montada em meu cavalo, sentido o vento beijar meu rosto e bagunçar meus cabelos, a mais pura sensação de felicidade junto a liberdade.

Estava indo em direção a Tomagria, capital de Reino Branco, governada pelo Rei Samuel e a Rainha Lídia.

Estaria ficando uma semana em Tomagria com a intenção de conhecer lugares e pessoas novas, além de tentar aproveitar o festival que estaria marcando a comemoração do 50º aniversário do lugar. Faria todo o possível para estar conhecendo as famosas tavernas de lá, onde estaria cantando para repor o dinheiro gastado. Além de que estaria tentando realizar um antigo desejo meu de falar com, Dafne.

Simplesmente a vidente real! Dizem que ela já acertou milhares de previsões incluindo o desaparecimento da Rainha Eliza, que sumiu da noite para o dia.

A história conta, que em uma noite de tempestade Dafne foi até o castelo exigindo falar com o Rei. Apesar de ser bastante respeitada e normalmente não ter problemas em falar com a nobreza a vidente não consegue passar sua mensagem, pois o Rei deixará extremamente claro que não falaria com ninguém, por está muito cansado de sua mais recente viagem.

No dia seguinte, o Rei Samuel acordou sem sua esposa na cama. Ao questionar seus servos sobre onde a mulher estaria nenhum dos empregados soube responder, e mesmo com mais de cem guardas reais nenhum deles viram para onde a Rainha foi. Dafne logo estava sendo questionada pelo Rei que insistia que a mulher sabia onde sua esposa estava, e sem uma resposta concreta a vidente disse ao homem:

"— A Rainha desapareceu, mas vosso Rei deve saber que sua amante não foi sequestrada e nem mesmo forçada a deixar o palácio."

Samuel logo acreditou, e sem questionar a mulher deduziu que Eliza havia fugido com o seu mais fiel conselheiro, Simón, que também desapareceu sem deixar rastros dois dias depois.

Reino Branco foi obrigado a apagar a imagem da rainha Eliza, sendo que nada seu foi deixado para traz. Suas pinturas, livros e documentos foram queimados e todos os seus pertences doados para orfanatos e igrejas.

Revoltado, Samuel também proibiu os camponeses de sequer citarem o nome da Rainha, até mesmo em conversas casuais. Qualquer um que fosse pego falando seu nome estaria pagando uma multa, e diziam que em casos mais graves o indivíduo era aprisionado nas masmorras reais.

O único retrato que dizem ter sobrado da rainha estava no quarto de seu primogênito, Diego Meirelles, que assim como nós foi forçado a esquecer a imagem da mãe.

Depois disso o Rei se casou novamente dois anos depois, com a até então Rainha de Reino Branco, Lídia. Uma ruiva sedutora que apesar de não ser tão boa quanto Eliza, sabe governar e conduzir um reino. Apesar de tudo, eu particulamente ainda acredito que Eliza tenha tido um bom motivo para tudo o que fez.

No final, se Dafne fez ou não a previsão é algo que permanece um mistério. Ainda assim espero conseguir saber o que uma vidente reconhecida por nobres e reis tem a dizer sobre meu futuro.

—♤—

Faltava pouco para está saindo de Sascatia e começar a entrar em Tomagria. Nesta noite estaria ficando na casa de uma das antigas clientes de minha mãe que morava por aqueles lados. Seu nome é Clarisse, e ela se ofereceu de bom grado em abrir suas portas para que pudesse passar à noite.

Clarisse era casada com Charlie Harris, um comerciante muito rico que possuía um enorme terreno. Circulado por um muro de pedras não podia ter certeza se estava na casa certa, arriscando fui até o grande portão e logo fui atendida por um elegante senhor. Toda sua desconfiança sobre mim se foi quando disse que era uma Labelle, e com um sorriso gentil o senhor mandou que o seguisse para dentro da casa enquanto ele guardava meu cavalo.

Seguindo o caminho de pedras adentrei mais na residência, encantada com o grande jardim e em como a grama ficava bonita com a luz da lua refletida nela. Nas árvores haviam algumas lamparinas que clareavam o caminho guiado por pequenos arbustos com rosas brancas. Ouvia o barulho de alguns pássaros ao longe e o cheiro inebriante das flores que me traziam boas memórias.

Finalmente chegando até a porta de carvalho bati algumas vezes e esperei inquieta. Alguns minutos depois, quando estava com a mão estendida para bater novamente sou atendida pela própia Clarisse.

A mulher, pouco mais alta do que eu, usava um elegante vestido preto e tinha um sorisso alegre no rosto. Sem timidez ela me puxou para um abraço apertado que retribui sem muito jeito.

— Elizabeth! Querida, sua mãe não disse que tinha crescido tanto. — dizia ao separar o abraço e me olhar de cima abaixo.

— Espero não ser um incômodo. — falei com timidez me deixando ser guiada pela mulher que puxava minhas mãos para dentro da casa.

O salão de entrada tinha uma certa elegância. A cerâmica em um tom claro de creme brilhava em sinal de limpeza, quadros com paisagens da natureza cobriam o cômodo circular e suas paredes escuras se destacavam com os elementos claros pintados. No meio da sala uma grande escada levava para o segundo andar, coberta com um elegante tapete de tom castanho. Algumas portas fechadas se eram notadas nas laterais do salão atiçando minha curiosidade de abri-las e ver o que escondiam.

Clarisse foi me puxando para a escada, que subimos rapidamente, dando em um corredor. Com várias portas que presumi serem os quartos ela me puxou até uma delas sem dar tempo de reparar em mais quadros pelo corredor.

O quarto possuía uma cama simples com travesseiros e lençóis em tons de verde. Cortinas de cetim leves e brancas balançavam com o vento e me faziam observar atentamente a sacada por de trás delas. A penteadeira em um canto do quarto também era tentadora de ser explorada pela quantidade de caixinhas de jóias que avistei.

— Você vai passar à noite aqui Elizabeth. Tomei a liberdade de separar um vestido para você. — falou colocando um vestido branco em minhas mãos — Assim que se vestir desça para o jantar, Melody está ansiosa para conhecê-la.

— Tudo bem, obrigada.

— Não demore, fiz o jantar especialmente para você.

— Não vou.

Com outro sorriso doce a mulher saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha para explorá-lo.

Me lembrei mentalmente para passar um pouco na sacada após o jantar. Sem dúvidas o vento delicado da noite e a vista da bela entrada da casa são o suficiente para me dar inspiração.

A música é uma das minhas maiores paixões e sempre que posso estou cantarolando alguma melodia e as guardando na memória, e também tentando escrever minhas própias canções.

Vestindo o vestido que Clarisse me entregou e prendendo meu cabelo vou ansiosa procurar a sala de jantar. Fico um pouco perdida entre as portas e corredores; ainda tento entender como podem existir tantos em uma só casa.

Com ajuda de um dos cozinheiros acabei por achar a sala de jantar, que assim como as paredes e cerâmica do salão de entrada tinham o mesmo padrão de cores.

Estátuas e armaduras nos cantos da sala davam a sensação de está em um palácio real, e a mesa farta não deixava de reforçar o pensamento.

Na mesa estava Clarisse, sentada na ponta, seu marido, Charlie estava ao seu lado direito e Melody, filha do casal, sentava de frente para o pai. Timidamente me aproximei da mesa e encorajada por Clarisse cumprimentei Charlie e Melody. Me sentei do lado da garota e logo fui aos poucos entrando na conversa da família que começaram uma discussão animada sobre os quadros que cobriam as paredes da casa e em como eles davam um toque charmoso ao ambiente. Me surpreendi ao descobrir que todos foram pintados por Clarisse, sem dúvidas ela tinha um talento excepcional para isso.

Estávamos quase acabando de comer quando encerramos o assunto sobre uma certa mulher que veio visitar os Harris e jurou ter visto uns dos quadros se mexendo. Assustada ela apenas saiu da casa no exato momento e só voltou a entrar quando retiraram a pintura do quarto.

Um silêncio agradável caíu sobre a mesa e só ouvia-se o tilintar dos talheres nos pratos de Clarisse. Porém não demorou muito para o silêncio ser quebrado por Melody.

Pouco mais nova que eu a garota exibia um sorriso radiante no rosto e começava a falar:

— Elizabeth, o que você pretende conquistar saindo de Sascatia?

— Eu gosto de pensar que vou está vivendo muita coisa inesperada e tentarei fazer tudo de novo que puder.

— E se você conhecesse alguém com o mesmo desejo que o seu? Então vocês viveriam viajando juntos! Isso séria bem romântico!

— Melody! Está envergonhando Elizabeth. — Charlie repreendeu a filha.

— Tudo bem senhor Harris, seria bom encontrar alguém para me acompanhar nessa pequena aventura.

— Você não deve confiar em qualquer um queira te ajudar querida. Charlie que trabalha viajando sabe bem disso.

— Estou ciente disso também, não se pode acreditar em qualquer um com boas intenções.

— Se eu fosse Elizabeth entraria sem ser convidada em um baile real e conheceria o príncipe. Você é tão linda, com certeza ele falaria com você Eliza.

Assim que Melody disse o nome da antiga rainha de Reino Branco, um silêncio estranho caiu sobre a mesa, Clarisse e Charlie se entreolharam estranhos e eu preferi voltar meu olhar para o prato quase vazio. Apesar de Eliza, ser um apelido para Elizabeth, era incomum está sendo chamado por ele depois de toda a história com a Rainha. Após o seu desaparecimento poucos país corajosos nomearam seus filhos com o nome, e as vezes até mesmo faziam como forma de protesto. E as crianças que já possuíam o nome de Eliza, inventaram novo apelidos e evitavam falar.

O senhor Harris tentando quebrar o clima se levantou da mesa pedindo licença, elogiando o jantar da esposa e desejando boa noite para mim e Melody.

Subimos para o andar de cima pouco depois.

—♤—

Eu e Melody estávamos sentadas na minha cama provisória, com a garota tentando desembaraçar os fios dourados em minha cabeça, e enquanto ela fazia isso eu costurava um rasgo de um de seus vestidos. Do que adiantava ser filha de costureira se não pudesse consertar o vestido de alguém tão adorável quanto Melody?

— Elizabeth?

— Você sabe, não precisa falar meu nome sempre que for me falar alguma coisa.

— Eu gosto do seu nome.

— Eu também gosto do seu.

— Você vai ir no castelo quando estiver em Reino Branco?

— Não. Ainda sou uma camponesa, acho que não posso entrar. — disse distraída dando mais um ponto no vestido.

— Meus pais sempre evitam falar do castelo e você viu como o clima ficou tenso quando te chamei de Eliza.

— Talvez, gostassem muito da rainha?

— Ou querem esconder alguma coisa. Acabei! — Exclamou de repente depois de amarrar um pequeno laço para prender meu cabelo se distraindo do assunto inicial.

— Eu também. — Disse sorridente mostrando o vestido com o rasgo agora imperceptível.

— Ficou perfeito Elizabeth. — disse me abraçando. Ela se levantou e continuou a falar — É melhor eu ir para cama, você teve um dia cheio hoje e saí ao amanhecer, deve descançar.

— Sim. Boa noite Melody.

— Boa noite Elizabeth. Espero que fique pelo menos para o café da manhã.

— Eu vou.

Dito isso ela saiu saltitante com o vestido em mãos fechando a porta e me deixando sozinha no quarto que agora era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, já que Melody levará consigo a vela que iluminava o lugar.

Como ainda estava sem sono fui para a varanda e me inclinei sobre o pequeno muro de pedras que à cercava me encolhendo um pouco pela mudança de temperatura.

Nunca antes havia dormido fora de casa, e sempre que não estivesse em casa durante à noite estava com alguém da minha família. Isso estava sendo um pouco assustador e a saudades apertava.

Não poderia estar mais feliz por tudo que estive vivendo até o momento. Foi bastante agradável sair além da região de Sascatia e ver outras pessoas e lugares do meu vilarejo. Todos foram muito gentis quando falava com eles pedindo informações e direções; além dos maravilhosos conselhos que me davam e sugestões de lugares para ir, e até casas de pessoas para ficar.

Às estrelas brilhavam no céu e não pude impedir o sorriso crescendo no rosto com a imensidão do mundo e pequenos e belos detalhes da natureza. Normalmente não tinha tempo para está olhando às estrelas, mas estive tentando fazer isso todos às noites a partir dalí. Todos os dias seguintes estive tirando um pouco do meu tempo para contemplar às pequenas belezas da natureza, isso incluí os pontinhos brilhantes no céu e a grande lua que me encarava de lá de cima.

Com um último olhar para a imensidão azul me distâncio da sacada e deito na cama confortável dos Harris, ansiosa para o dia seguinte.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, me sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos me assustei quando ví uma velha senhora de cabelos grisalhos colocando um vestido azul em cima de uma cadeira ao lado de minha cama.

— Perdão senhorita não quis acordá-la. — desculpou-se assim que me viu abrindo os olhos.

— Desculpa, mas o que faz aqui?

— Sra. Harris mandou que eu trouxesse uma roupa limpa para vestir. O café já está na mesa, desça assim que se arrumar.

— Tudo bem. — falei deixando minha voz morrer assim que a mulher saiu batendo a porta. Não estava acostumada em acordar com alguém trazendo minhas roupas, e ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se os empregados deveriam ser tão antipáticos.

Sem pensar muito me levantei arrumando os lençóis da cama e dobrando os cobertores, me sentia um pouco mal comendo, dormindo e usando as roupas de graça, então se pudesse costurar um vestido para Melody ou arrumar a cama estaria fazendo como forma de gratidão. Clarisse foi muito bondosa em me deixar ficar em sua casa sem me conhecer direito, um dia estaria agradecendo da maneira certa.

Vestindo o vestido com bonito caimento e lavando o rosto com uma tigela de barro cheia de água posta em cima da mesma cadeira onde estava o vestido me encontrava pronta. Desci às escadas rapidamente tentando não tropeçar no tapete. Antes de entrar na sala para o café da manhã olhei mais uma vez o elegante salão de entrada. Teria sido maravilhoso crescer em uma casa assim, provavelmente passaria o dia cantando no jardim ou dançando no salão.

Com uma última olhada adentro a sala de jantar e vejo a mesa cheia de frutas e pães, somente Clarisse estava nela, sentada no mesmo lugar da noite anterior.

— Bom dia Elizabeth! Você acordou cedo querida, sente-se.

— Bom dia Clarisse. Onde está Melody e Charlie, digo, Sr. Harris? — me corrigi evitando a intimidade que não tínhamos.

Sentei-me na mesa logo sendo servida por uma xícara de café que ela mesma fez questão de servir.

— Pode chamá-lo de Charlie. E Melody ainda está dormindo e Charlie resolveu ir na feira tentar encontrar alguma arma de caça nova com o ferreiro.

Nesse momento Melody entra com o mesmo sorriso que não a vi tirar do rosto desde que cheguei. Ela dá um abraço na mãe e me cumprimenta com um beijinho na bochecha.

— O vestido ficou ótimo em você Eliza… — falou, e então se completou. — Beth.

— Obrigada, vou tirá-lo antes de sair.

— Fique com ele! Fica bem melhor em você mesmo. — falou segurando uma maçã e a levando até a boca.

— Espero que não tenha problemas Clarisse.

— Não, não tudo está bem. Você fica bem de azul, combina com seus olhos. — falou pedindo licença da mesa.

—♤—

— Adeus Elizabeth, foi ótimo te conhecer. Nós visite assim que conseguir. — Melody falava balançando as mãos animada depois de seu quinto abraço.

— Se cuide querida. Espero que conquiste o que quer.

— Obrigada Clarisse, foi realmente um prazer está ficando aqui mesmo que por pouco tempo.

— Volte sempre que puder.

— Com certeza.

Assim me distanciei da residência dos Harris. Com a liberdade em uma mão e uma rosa branca pegada dos arbustos na outra.

Saindo de Sascatia, finalmente chegava em Tomagria, capital de Reino Branco.

—♤—

Pense em uma taça de metal, como aquelas em que os nobres bebem seu vinho diariamente.

Ela é pequena e claustrofóbica, e mesmo que eu tente me agarrar nas bordas eu nunca consigo me levantar ou escapar de lá. Sempre que me sinto sufocada, apavorada ou assustada é como se estivesse me afogando nesta taça.

Por Sascatia ser vizinha de Tomagria toda minha viagem durava em torno de apenas dois dias, e para minha tristeza apesar de finalmente está na capital, o dia começou a cair. O céu azul escurecia e o sol se se escondia. E foi aí! Perdida e sem saber para onde ir que toda a sensação de está sendo afogada em uma taça veio como um banho de água fria.

As crianças que brincavam nas ruas começaram a ir para casa logo quando ouviam a mãe chamando para o jantar. Alguns trabalhadores chegavam e jovens moças que estavam conversando do lado de fora também entravam para suas casas.

Eu poderia até mesmo estar ficando em uma taverna, mas muitas pessoas estiveram me dizendo que eram perigosas e que estaria sendo assediada caso desse a má sorte de ficar em um quarto com outros homens. Afinal os quartos com apenas uma ou duas camas eram bem mais caros para o pouco dinheiro que tinha.

Não demorou muito para a lua dar as caras e eu me encontrar sozinha na rua com becos sem saídas que escondiam segredos e mistérios.

Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas falhando ao tentar segurar firmemente a sela de meu cavalo. Minha respiração passou a ficar ofegante, os pensamentos atropelavam uns aos outros. Não conseguia me focar em nada, muito menos raciocinar uma solução para sair dalí.

Eu estava com tanto medo. Aquilo não era liberdade e nem a mais pura felicidade. Eu era apenas uma mulher sozinha, a mercê de ser roubada ou assassinada.

Apenas não tinha saída, começou uma forte ventania e meu estômago exigia bem mais do que a maçã que estive comendo naquela tarde. Às casas que ainda mostravam algumas luzes acesas passaram a se apagar e meu cavalo parou de andar no meio daquela rua. Eu apenas fiquei alí, parada, enquanto às lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e embaçavam minhas vistas.

Eu estava sozinha. Não tinha onde ficar ou alguém para pedir abrigo. Desesperada, minha visão começou a girar, e saindo do cavalo tropecei em meus próprios pés. Naquele momento o vinho da minha taça imaginária passou a transbordar e eu apenas me deixei afogar, não antes de uma sombra se aproximar e tudo apagar.

—♤—

Ao amanhecer de um novo dia acordava em um lugar macio e quente que deduzi ser uma cama. Me remexi e apertei os olhos na esperança de ser a minha cama, e de que estava na minha casa.

Às memórias da noite anterior vieram rápidas em minha mente, a última coisa que me lembro foi quando fechei os olhos e fui de encontro ao chão, e eu realmente não estava ansiosa para saber o que aconteceu depois.

Lentamente fui abrindo meus olhos torcendo internamente para que tudo fosse apenas um sonho. A decepção logo me atingiu quando percebi está em um quarto desconhecido.

As paredes por irônia do destino eram todas em tom de vinho e às cortinas pesadas e escuras impediam a claridade de entrar por todo o cômodo. Havia um sofá no canto, uma pequena mesa que julguei ser de estudos e uma grande prateleira cheia de livros grossos. A única coisa que saía da paleta de cores escuras do quarto era o grande tapete de pele branco que cobria o chão.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e ainda um pouco tonta agradeci mentalmente por ainda está vestida, o único problema era que não estava usando às mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Estava com um leve vestido vermelho, assim como todo o quarto. Seu corpete não era apertado mais era visível o esforço de quem quer que tenha amarrado ele para deixá-lo no lugar e apertar minha fina cintura. Sapatilhas de couro estavam na ponta da cama e meus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e bem penteados.

Relutantemente coloquei as sapatilhas deixando a maciez confortavel do tapete de pele. Levantando da cama notei em cima de um pequeno banco uma xícara de chá ainda quente, delicadamente a peguei e logo senti a fumaça chocar contra meu rosto gélido. O chá verde parecia perfeito para acabar com a insistente dor de cabeça que tinha, mas prefirir não me arriscar a beber algo de origem desconhecida.

Deixando a xícara no lugar que à encontrei caminhei em direção a porta com medo do que poderia encontrar ao abri-la.

Em passos lentos e temerosos me aproximei da maçaneta deixando meus dedos tocarem o metal gelado. Ao tentar girar para abrir fui impedida por alguém que ao mesmo tempo que eu também tentava abrir a porta do outro lado.

Minha dor de cabeça parecia aumentar e meu coração apenas decidiu disparar, primeiro porquê a pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta era um homem, e segundo porquê esse homem era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o própio Príncipe do Reino Branco, Diego Meirelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E foi isso cerejinhas! Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Isso parece um pouco rápido e agitado de mais não? Ou até mesmo improvável.  
> Meu grande problema com "Fora da Gaiola" é seu desenvolvimento precipitado e pensamentos embolados, mas público meu trabalho aqui justamente para que mais pessoas possam ler e me ajudar a melhorar.  
> Então, se você tem alguma crítica ou sugestão, a compartilhe comigo, pois sera bastante útil.  
> Me ajudem a melhorar!
> 
> Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo sábado. Beijinhos caramelados! 💌
> 
> P.s: Perdão pelo excesso de "—♤—"  
> Prometo que é só nesse capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso... Espero que comprem a ideia e acompanhem as aventuras de Elizabeth.  
> Na verdade, é uma história bem bobinha que por vezes foge da realidade, ainda assim é divertida de ler e tem alguma poesia barata que vale a pena conferir.
> 
> Beijinhos caramelados.


End file.
